Bocado
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: Después de un día pesado...lo mejor es comer una deliciosa comida, hecha por tu esposa...con amor. ..."La comida se ve en verdad muy bien...deberíamos mudarnos a la mesa, no?". El tono sugestivo del albino hizo que Kuroh tragara espeso, aunque asintio sin mas.../ ShiroKuro, en ese orden.


**Y ahora, un semi-AU (?)...viva uwu**  
**No podía vivir sin colaborar a este naciente fandom uwu!**

**Y como para mi, falta ShiroKuro...**

**Subo este lemom que tenía escrito de este par, que lo escribí para alguien en facebook xD**

**Bueno, los dejo...y perdonen las faltas de ortografía que estan por ahí :P**

* * *

La hora de la cena era sagrada.

O por lo menos eso pensaba Yatogami Kuroh, quien tenía un profundo aprecio a la gastronomía, la cual consideraba un arte...  
Claro, algo especial como eso no debería de ser retorcido en algo pecaminoso...pero, bueno...

Amarró su cabello en su típica coleta alta y camino hacía la cocina...aun no se creía que estuviera a punto de hacer esto.

El piso se sentía frío al contacto con la planta de sus pies y Kuroh comenzaba lentamente a avergonzarse, pero no arrepentirse de lo que haría...  
"Eh?, quieres llamar la atención de Shiro?...pero que va!, si ya lo has cautivado!, estan juntos después de todo, no?" le dijo Kukuri cuando fue a pedirle un consejo. "...etto, bueno, si en verdad quieres algo más supongo que podrías seducirlo..." la sonrisa de la castaña cambió de amable a pícara en un par de segundos y Kuroh mentiría al decir que eso no lo intimido.  
"C-cómo?" y esa sencilla pregunta fue lo que desencadeno esta situación...

Al menos la joven se hizo cargo de Neko, así la Strain no estaría en medio de la situación.

Estaba frente a frente a lo necesario para preparar sushi...tomo su delantal, colocandoselo de forma delicada, el material se sentia algo áspero contra su nívea piel...era extraño cocinar simplente usando eso...  
Sonrío levemente para sí.

'Muy bien.'

La mezcla para y el arroz, los cortes precisos en el pescado...

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, pero a Kuroh, al estar completamente concentrado, no pudo importarle menos...

El día de Yashiro no fue precisamente agradable en un principio, primero Mishina le acosaba con preguntas sobre Kukuri, luego Neko quería salir del establecimiento para comprar dulces, después Inaba le pedía algún truco para deshacerse del molesto (pero perseverante) Mishina, quien al no obtener resultados con Shiro, decidio intentarlo con Inaba Sumika...y hablando de eso!, Kukuri estaba conversando con Kuroh, quien parecía estarle negando algo especialmente embarazoso...se veía completamente adorable, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos azules mirando desafiantes y los labios ligeramente torcidos en un pequeño puchero...

Suspiro con esa imagen aun grabada en su mente.  
Se preguntaba, que clase de situación o sugerencia logro que su novio reaccionara así?...  
Se quitó los zapatos, dejandolos cercanos a la entrada y también se despidió de su chaqueta, que fue abandonada en un sillón...

Había ruido en la cocina, era tenue, por lo que suponía que no era Neko intentando hacerse un bocadillo sin permiso de Kuroh, sino de este último...al cual quería preguntar que paso con la miembro del consejo estudiantil.  
Camino a paso ligero hasta la cocina, y la imagen que le recibio fue, por decirlo poco, impactante.

Kuroh se encontraba terminando de armar el sushi, aunque este detalle fue obviado por el de cabello blanco, quien delineaba con la vista la espalda del otro, las tersas y suaves piernas y el bien formado trasero.

Trago espeso.

El abundante cabello amarrado en la coleta se movía con cada acción del joven, los mechones que llegaban hasta sus hombros parecían estarlo invitando a jugar con ellos y Yashiro en verdad no quería quedarse ahí parado...

Avanzó sigilosamente, no queriendo destrozar la concentración del mayor...

Hasta que llego atras de el, en un punto donde ambas caderas estaban apunto de pegarse y el aliento de Yashiro conectaba con la nuca del otro...  
La concentración claramente llegó a su fin, sobretodo cuando el más bajo suspiro, causando que Kuroh tuviera un ligero escalofrio y dejara lo que hacía por unos segundos...

-Hola~- el de cabellos blancos susurro en el oído del otro y Kuroh mordió su labio inferior suavemente-  
-Hola...-

Una mano traviesa se abrió paso en uno de los muslos, acariciandolo con cariño...  
Kuroh suspiró ante la atención, dejando quieto por un momento el cuchillo...

-El sushi se ve delicioso...- La voz del albino resonó en la cocina.-...aunque no más que tú...-

Kuroh dio un sonido disconforme, sintiendo como la vergüenza trepaba lentamente en su rostro, y eso le desagradaba...  
La tibia mano siguió haciendo caminos, trazando hasta la ligera curva de la cintura...

El mayor retomó su trabajo, dando los cortes finales...

Una lamida en su cuello le hizo estremecerse, y finalmente el mas bajo trazo un caminito de pequeños besos hasta su mejilla...

-La comida se ve en verdad muy bien...deberíamos mudarnos a la mesa, no?-

El tono sugestivo del albino hizo que Kuroh tragara espeso, aunque asintio sin mas.  
Tomando una bandeja y colocando ordenadamente cada pieza de sushi, partieron hacia la mesa...

Pronto el mandil estaba en el suelo y el de cabello largo (cabello que se encontraba libre de su amarra y caía libre y sedoso) estaba recostado en el mueble...

Sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados y pequeños jadeos abandonaban sus finos labios...  
Isana recorría la figura ante él, sus ojos apreciando cada detalle del chico...

Llevo sus manos al lazo rojo de su uniforme, desatandolo con inquietante tranquilidad...o inquietante para Kuroh...  
Cuando el lazo paso a segundo plano, el menor comenzo a desabrochar los botones de su camisa...uno por uno, tomandose su tiempo, planeando que movimiento hacer después.  
Kuroh estaba comenzando a desesperarse, un persistente problema había despertado ahí abajo cuando se encontraban en la cocina, y ahora con la escena que tenía en frente, dicha situación empeoraba cada vez mas...  
La prenda blanca pronto quedo obsoleta, dejando ver por completo el pálido torso de Yashiro...  
Kuroh desvió la mirada, o trato de hacerlo...la piel blanca como la leche practicamente le obligaba a ver, Yashiro se percato de eso y sonrió ampliamente...

Tomó la bandeja de sushi, y probó una pieza:  
-Mmm~, esta muy bueno!-

Kuroh iba a contestar con un agradecimiento...  
Pero al parecer el plan del peliblanco comenzaba a ejecutarse...  
Volvió a observar a Kuroh, los ojos naranjas del menor analizando cada sector...el de cabello largo sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban...

-Este plato no me gusta...-golpeó la loza con un palillo, y luego tomo una pieza del alimento.-...así que tu seras mi plato!-

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa, pero ya era muy tarde para negarse...las piezas de sushi pronto cubrian su cuerpo, a excepcion de sus piernas y caderas...  
Debía permanecer inmóvil si no quería tirar la comida...

-Ittadakimasu~- Y Yashiro comenzó a comer...Kuroh sentía el roce de los palillos, y como el albino estaba tomandose su tiempo en comer...-

Una mano pronto se poso en una de sus rodillas, obligandolo a separar las piernas...  
Se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando esa misma mano acariciaba con ternura el interior de sus muslos...

Hasta que el contacto lo abandono de nuevo.

Isana llevó esa mano a la boca del otro, quien decidió no ver directamente esas orbes de extraño color...  
Kuroh abrió sus labios, dando paso a tres dedos...ya sabía la instrucción que debia seguir, aunque esa mirada escaneandolo de pies a cabeza no era para nada tranquilizante...  
Yashiro observaba atento el pequeño show que protagonizaba el de cabello negro, esa lengua rosa lamiendo sus dedos, trazando caminos interminables...como le gustaría que esa misma lengua estuviera jugando en otra parte...su entrepierna desperto un poco más y dio un gruñido disconforme...

Así que, con su mano libre, comenzo a desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos, para luego bajar la ropa interior...  
Kuroh tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero aun así no pudo evitar escuchar y avergonzarse, sabiendo lo que seguiría...  
Pronto, Yashiro considero que los dígitos se encontraban lo suficientemente lubricados, los removió...

Kuroh entonces abrio los ojos ligeramente, sus labios entre abiertos, con un pequeño hilo de saliva bajando por una comisura y jadeando...  
Shiro lamio ese hilillo de saliva, al mismo tiempo que su mano bajaba...

El primer dedo delineo la entrada del mayor...a lo que este dejó de respirar unos segundos y apretó la mandibula...  
El dígito se abrio paso, y Kuroh frunció delicadamente el ceño, sintiendo la disconformidad del principio...  
Shiro sonrio levemente, tratando de ser lo mas suave posible...movió un poco su dígito, y en unos momentos introdujo un segundo...  
El de cabello largo sintió dolor...  
Un pequeño gemido le indicó eso a Yashiro...

El de cabellos blancos le dedicó una mirada de disculpas, para después comenzar con movimientos de tijeras...  
Shiro se acercó, y robó un beso del pelinegro, a lo que este correspondía gustoso...el menor aprovechó la oportunidad para agregar el dedo final...  
Los tres dedos avanzaron hacia el fondo y Kuroh arqueó la espalda, al sentir cuando los dígitos tocaron ese punto dentro de él...  
Yashiro movía sus dedos rápidamente, gustoso de que el mayor parecía mucho más concentrado en el placer que le daba, su rostro era puramente...erótico, pequeñas lágrimas hacían que sus ojos brillaran y los sonidos que producía cada vez que sus dedos alcanzaban ese punto...sentía que se vendría solo con eso...

-Sh-shiro...ha-hazlo...- Kuroh movió sus caderas un poco, incitandole a pasar al otro nivel...-  
Y eso fue todo lo que Isana necesitó...

Sacó sus dedos, y guió su miembro a la entrada del otro, para comenzar a entrar despacio, sin querer dañar al otro...

Kuroh gimió, alto...la diferencia de grosor era notoria, pero a la vez, el placer comenzaba a agarrar terreno otra vez...  
Sintió como Shiro acariciaba su cabello, sus mejillas, su clavícula...como tratando de confortarlo...  
El peliblanco entró finalmente por completo, para salir y volver entrar con delicadeza...  
No logró contener el gemido que eso le produjo...

Shiro sonrió y se acerco mas hacia el, para plantar pequeños besos en su cuello...  
-Si-gue...-

Y el otro cumplio sus deseos...

Sintió como la velocidad aumentaba, y como el miembro del otro llegaba a esa zona...  
Sus gemidos eran cada vez más...trató de callarlos, pero una mano en su barbilla le hizo mirar fijamente los amables ojos naranjas (a este punto, manchados con placer y lujuria.):

-No te...ngh...contengas...- Y una embestida especialmente fuerte en el ángulo correcto le hizo gritar.-  
El aliento le hacia falta...y unos palillos pronto se encontraron frente a su rostro...  
-Ngh, no es...justo que solo yo coma, ne?-

Tomo la pieza de sushi, gozando el sabor a la vez que el menor le embestía...-  
Una pieza, dos, tres...  
El sabor de la comida pasaba a segundo plano gracias a Isana...  
Shiro lamía su cuello, probando que tan sabrosa era su piel, tiraba algunos mechones de su cabello, un detalle que le gustaba bastante y sus embestidas se hacían más animosas...

-Ah...Yashiro!, m-más!- Kuroh le animaba a seguir...se sentía casi en su límite.-  
-Kuroh...-Gruño entre dientes, las paredes del mayor apretaban su miembro de forma deliciosa...Concentró su fuerza en una estocada y el mayor alcanzó su clímax, manchando su abdomen y el del menor...-

Basto solo un par de minutos para que el menor también viera blanco y llegara al orgasmo...  
Jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba en la pequeña sala...  
Isana salió del otro, dejando que gotas de su esencia cayeran libremente...  
Acarició con ternura el rostro de Kuroh, y descendió un poco para regalarle un beso en la mejilla y dedicarle un "te amo"...  
El de cabello largo murmuro un "yo también"...  
Decidieron quedarse allí...probando el último bocado de la deliciosa comida del mayor.

* * *

**Bueno, eso sería uwu**

**Espero y haya gustado!**

**Etto...review ;w;?**


End file.
